


Dance Battle

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Greg is a little dancing demon, M/M, They are Both Dorks, boyfreinds, club, dance, dance battle, they probs had sex afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: “A dance battle Myc,” Greg, who was four drinks in suggested with a lazy smile on his face. He knew the slightly inebriated Holmes couldn't resist a challenge. Mycroft sipped his beer giving the crowd a passing glance, he of course would accept the challenge. “And if i win?” Greg whined slightly as his drunk brain tried to pull itself out of the gutter. He failed. Leaning forward whispering in his boyfriends ear, unable to help himself Greg nipped at his politicians ear lobe as he pulled away. Mycroft turned a shade pink.





	Dance Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Havana - Pentatonix , which I highly recommend listening to because its very different from the original song! I'm pretty rubbish with this part, but comments always make my day. I'm always ready for some con crit, helps me grow as a writer. Anywhooos, I hope you enjoy this quick little drabble!

“A dance battle Myc,” Greg, who was four drinks in suggested with a lazy smile on his face. He knew the slightly inebriated Holmes couldn't resist a challenge. Mycroft sipped his beer giving the crowd a passing glance, he of course would accept the challenge. “And if i win?” Greg whined slightly as his drunk brain tried to pull itself out of the gutter. He failed. Leaning forward whispering in his boyfriends ear, unable to help himself Greg nipped at his politicians ear lobe as he pulled away. Mycroft turned a shade pink.  

“I dutifully accept, you may go first.” Mycroft said taking another sip of beer as he scanned the crowd suddenly much more awake than he was before. Greg slid off his chair, not even looking in the crowd of moving bodies he confidently moved forward towards a short blonde haired woman. 

_ Havana, ooh na-na  _

_ Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay) _

_ He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na _

The soft seductive roll of his hips as he moved forwards, shoulders undulating along with the music as he slowly made his way over to the woman. Immediately catching her attention, her eyebrows rose up as she wiggled her hips to the beat. The dance had started and Mycroft was seriously regretting this whole liaison. Mycroft hasn't expected such sexual moves from his partner, much less on a random woman. Mycroft would later realize this was pure jealousy, but for now he had a competition to win.  

 

_ He didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?" (uh) _

_ (When he came in the room) _

_ He said there's a lot of girls I can do with (uh) _

_ (But I can't without you) _

_ I knew him forever in a minute (hey) _

_ (That summer night in June) _

_ And papa says he got malo in him (uh) _

_ He got me feelin' like... _

 

Watching that dastardly tongue dart out against his lower lip, the woman so graciously grinding up against his front. Gregs head flicked over his own head, a purely innocent smile as he connected with Mycroft as if to say ‘i win,’ before a red nail turned that man's attention back on her. The song finished with sweaty palms and unspoken lustful nights that would never be, he nodded his head to her and she sauntered off into the crowd. 

Mycroft watched as Greg bounded back over to him like a happy drunk puppy dog. “Your turn,” his smile wide, teeth white as if he had already won. Mycroft scanned the crowd for a moment or two before looking back at his partner, “I can't dance,” He said truthfully with a shy smile, he had chosen several other academic pursuits, dancing was never one of them. 

Greg snorted, beer flying up his own face as he let out a hardy laugh. “Alas i've lost the bet,” Mycroft hummed looking out into the crowd. 

“Hmm....you never did ask me what would happen if I won?”

Mycroft took the bait with ease, curious smile pulling at his lips, “Pray tell what happens if you win?”

Greg’s grin grew impossible wide and very devious.

 


End file.
